SMILE
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Sasuke penasaran dengan gadis senyum palsu itu, namun ia tepis karena keirian hati. justru hal tersebut membawanya pada penyesalan saat ia mengetahui rahasia terbesar Sakura. Dan ia bertemu gadis itu kembali sebagai peraih nilai tertinggi sekaligus penerima beasiswa di SMA barunya 8 tahun kemudian. Gadis yang ia sadari menjadi cinta pertamanya / SasuSaku
1. Prologue

Awalnya dia mengira dirinyalah yang terhebat. Dirinyalah yang terbaik. Dirinyalah yang paling tidak membutuhkan siapapun selain dirinya karena ia sempurna. Ia memiliki segalanya, kekayaan, kecerdasan, dan seluruh gadis kecil yang selalu menyerukan namanya tanpa ampun. Dengan kesempurnaan itulah, ia merasa tak ada seorangpun yang pantas bersanding dengannya di sisinya. Dan itu membuat dunianya sangat membosankan karena ia mendapatkan segalanya hanya karena nilai.

"_Nee, Ohayou Gochaimasu. Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Sakula Haluno desu. Doozo yoloshiku onegaishimasu," _

Tapi tidak setelah gadis dengan gaya bicara cadelnya yang khas itu datang. Gadis berambut merah muda dengan mata hijau dan senyum mungilnya yang mampu membius seluruh kelas –termasuk dirinya yang berumur 8 tahun saat itu. Haruno Sakura. Bahkan dirinya yang masih kecilpun tahu, bahwa gadis kecil itu tersenyum bukan dari hatinya.

.

**Naruto **** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**SMILE © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang mungkin akan berada dalam **_**fic **_**ini**

_**.**_

_**WARNING! SASUSAKU ALERT! **_

**Untuk anak di bawah umur harap menjauh bila tidak merasa cukup umur untuk menerima segala konten dewasa yang mungkin akan muncul**

_**Rated M **_**untuk **_**content**_** dewasa. Tidak akan ada lemon hot di dalam cerita ini**

**Saya menerima segala bentuk concrit yang paling mencela sekalipun selama itu bukan untuk menjatuhkanku dan untuk meningkatkan kualitasku**

**Saya tidak menerima **_**flame **_**alay penjatuh. Saat saya menerimanya, saya akan langsung menghapusnya**

**.**

_**Prologue**_

**.**

Awalnya ia tak tertarik sama sekali dengan gadis berambut bak sakura itu. Baginya, gadis kecil itu sama saja dengan gadis-gadis lainnya –bedanya ia tidak menatapnya dengan tatapan memuja atau tertarik menatapnya bagaikan dewa. Ia pikir, gadis mungil itu hanyalah gadis biasa yang tak akan pernah menarik perhatiannya. Gadis biasa dengan senyum penarik perhatian andalannya –yang baginya amat memuakan. Tapi ternyata dugaan dia salah total.

"Wah! Sakura-chan hebat! Bisa dapat nilai 100 dalam soal-soal sesulit ini di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah!"

Teriakan itu mulai menarik perhatiannya saat Sasuke Uchiha –nama laki-laki kecil itu di mana sebelumnya ia sedang melihat nilai 98-nya dengan tatapan bangga. Lalu laki-laki bermata _onyx _itu hanya berdecih sebal saat gadis sakura itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi tatapan memuja yang dulu menjadi tatapan memuja milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Lalu, ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya seraya berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah kebetulan dan tak mungkin ada yang bisa mengalahkan dirinya. Dirinya dan segala kesempurnaannya.

Dan ia tidak sadar, ia telah meremas kertas ulangan tersebut dengan sebal saat melihat gadis kecil itu kini telah di kerumuni oleh anak-anak kelasnya dan gadis kecil itu hanya tersenyum.

oOo

Waktu terus bergulir. Uchiha mungil terus menikmati kekalahan tak berarti dalam berbagai bidang. Entah itu akademik, maupun non-akademik. Gadis itu terlalu sempurna dalam hal sekolah yang tersembunyi dalam senyum keramahannya. Meskipun Sasuke sudah menambah sangat banyak pelajaran tambahan di rumah untuk membuat Sakura jatuh, namun ia tetap kalah. Bahkan perlahan namun pasti, ia mulai menjadi pusat perhatian menggantikan Uchiha Sasuke.

Ia mulai berpikir, les tambahan apa yang sedang Sakura jalani hingga ia bisa menjadi sesempurna itu? Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menjadi penguntit Sakura hari itu. Bagaimanapun caranya, ia harus mengetahuinya agar ia dapat mengalahkan gadis kecil tersebut!

Ia bahkan nekat untuk membolos les tambahannya demi mencari kediaman Haruno Sakura yang ia ketahui dari hasil menguntit. Namun, ia justru terkejut saat melihat tempat sampah di depan kediaman Haruno Sakura yang dipenuhi oleh hal menjijikan bernama kondom. Sejenak, ia terkejut dan memundurkan tubuhnya penuh rasa tak percaya. Namun semua sia-sia saat ia melihat selembar kertas tertempel di depan pagar rumah Sakura.

Ah, akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke menemukan letak kelemahan Haruno Sakura. Hal yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun. Ia mulai tersenyum.

"Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke menengok ke arah asal suara. Gadis mungil itu langsung membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu saat menyadari bahwa dirinya memang adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

oOo

Derapan langkah itu berhenti saat mereka sampai di sebuah taman dekat rumah Sakura. Suasana tentu sudah amat sunyi mengingat hari sudah semakin gelap.

Sasuke hanya menunggu gadis itu selesai mengatur nafasnya saat ia berhenti. Seketika, suara menghening dalam kegelapan malam.

"Jadi, ibumu adalah seorang PSK?" tanya Sasuke _to the point _yang membuat dirinya merasa menang. Setidaknya, kini Uchiha kecil itu sudah mengetahui rahasia kecil Haruno Sakura. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan mengetahui hal tersebut. Hal yang tak pernah diketahui oleh siapapun.

Sakura kecil hanya terdiam tak berani menjawabnya –lebih tepatnya tak berani mengelak maupun mengiyakannya. Sasuke tidak menyadari, bahwa tubuh gadis kecil itu kini mulai bergetar.

"Memalukan. Jadi cara ini yang kamu pakai untuk mendapatkan segala nilai sempurna selama ini? Mungkin ibumu menggoda gurumu dan membuatmu mendapatkan segala bocoran soal ulangan selama–"

–**BRUKK!**

_Onyx-_nya melebar saat ia merasa tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"APA SALAHKU PADAMU SIH, UCHIHA-SAN!"

Suara cempreng khas anak kecil itu mulai menggema di telinga Sasuke. Jantungnya serasa ingin copot saat melihat gadis yang selalu tersenyum dan tertawa itu kini mulai menitikkan air matanya –hal yang benar-benar baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Aku gak ngelti. Kenapa kamu selalu menatapku dengan tatapan benci. Itu sebabnya aku gak pelnah belani nyapa atau dekatin kamu. Padahal awalnya aku ingin belteman denganmu sepelti yang lain. Tapi setelah hali ini, AKULAH YANG MEMBENCI UCHIHA!"

Pada saat itu Sasuke kecil baru merasakan apa yang disebut penyesalan ketika Sakura mulai berlari menjauhinya. Ia merutuki kata-kata jahat yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari bibirnya. Kata-kata tak pantas yang tak seharusnya keluar begitu saja menusuk perasaan gadis mungil berumur 8 tahun tersebut.

Dan saat itu ia baru menyadari bahwa selama ini perasaan yang ia tanamkan bukannya perasaan benci.

–Namun kekaguman dan keirian hati.

.

Dan, kali ini ia lebih menyadari penyesalannya ketika–

"Anak-anak, Sakura-chan telah pindah ke Tokyo hari ini. Memang agak sedikit mendadak, namun ia berkata ada hal yang membuatnya harus pindah ke sana,"

–ia menyadari bahwa hidupnya akan menjadi kosong dan membosankan kembali tanpa Sakura Haruno sebagai rival dan motivasi-nya yang tak pernah ia sadari selama ini. Gadis mungil yang tanpa ia sadari telah menarik perhatiannya hanya dengan senyuman manisnya. Senyuman yang baru ia sadari menyimpan amat banyak misteri kehidupannya bersembunyi.

_**TO BE CONTINUE**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **yosh. Ini baru prologue. Ini terinspirasi dari manga yang aku lupa judulnya hehehe. Untuk yang nunggu _fic-_ku yang lain, maaf ya. Aku belum sempet dapet _feel-_nya jadi baru setengah-setengah jadinya. Maklum aku _moody-_an hehe.

Oh ya, meski telat, SELAMAT TAHUN BARU YAAAA semoga tahun ini jadi berkah untuk kita semua hehehe

Review please?

Jakarta, 2 Januari 2015 20:40 Oleh _author _yang lagi bete kehilangan _marble _banyak gara-gara suatu hal yang membuat koneksi-nya terganggu


	2. Chapter 1

Awalnya, ia merasa kecewa karena tidak berhasil menjadi juara satu di _Tokyo International High School. _Ia merasa jatuh dan penasaran dengan orang yang telah berhasil mengalahkan dirinya di ujian masuk. Pasalnya, ini kali keduanya ia merasa dikalahkan. Selama ini ia selalu menjadi nomor satu dalam bidang apapun ketika gadis kecil pintar-nya menghilang tanpa pamit. Hal yang membuatnya merasa kosong dan tidak memiliki _sense _dalam berkompetisi.

"_Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Sakura Haruno desu_. Semoga kita bisa mengukir kenangan indah kita di SMA ini dan mampu mengukir prestasi demi masa depan yang lebih baik. Dan yang terpenting–"

_Onyx _itu terpaku. Portur tubuh dan suara yang khas itu terus menguasai pendengaran seolah menghipnotisnya. Tanpa terasa jantungnya jadi berdetak tak karuan dan terjulur oleh perasaan rindu tak berujung. Otak dan benaknya benar-benar tidak memercayai pemandangan yang berada di depan matanya saat ini. Ia merasa bahagia dan terkejut dalam satu waktu, pun perasaan kecewa yang menjuluri lorong lain hatinya.

"–mari kita semua membuat pertemanan yang indah."

Gadis berambut merah muda sepunggung itu menunjukkan senyum terbaiknya. Mata _emerald-_nya seolah bersahaja dan menghipnotis seluruh ruangan. Rambutnya sangat halus bagai sutra dengan kulit putih nan mulus. Sebagai gadis remaja, ia sempurna.

Sakura Haruno telah kembali di depan matanya. Dan ia tetap sama, dengan senyuman ramah dan tetap menjadi nomor satu dalam pelajaran bahkan di ujian masuk mengalahkan dirinya –Uchiha Sasuke.

Haruno Sakura yang telah ia nobatkan sebagai pencuri hati-nya telah kembali mengisi kehidupannya.

.

**Naruto **** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**SMILE © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang mungkin akan berada dalam **_**fic **_**ini**

_**.**_

_**WARNING! SASUSAKU ALERT! **_

**Untuk anak di bawah umur harap menjauh bila tidak merasa cukup umur untuk menerima segala konten dewasa yang mungkin akan muncul**

_**Rated M **_**untuk **_**content**_** dewasa. Tidak akan ada lemon hot di dalam cerita ini**

**Saya menerima segala bentuk **_**concrit**_** yang paling mencela sekalipun selama itu bukan untuk menjatuhkanku dan untuk meningkatkan kualitasku**

**Saya tidak menerima **_**flame **_**alay penjatuh. Saat saya menerimanya, saya akan langsung menghapusnya**

**.**

_**Chapter one**_

**.**

**.**

_**ITADAKIMASU!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke mulai mengenang masa lalu –tepatnya kejadian 8 tahun yang lalu. Kejadian yang membuat hatinya rindu sekaligus menyesal. Dulu, ia selalu merasa bangga akan dirinya dan merasa tak ada yang pantas bersanding dengan kesempurnaannya. Tapi itu tidak sampai gadis kecil itu datang mengalahkan prestasi gemilangnya. Gadis kecil dari seorang PSK yang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus mengambil hatinya diam-diam tanpa ia sendiri ketahui. Gadis kecil yang selalu tersenyum dan kemudian menghilang ke Tokyo secara tiba-tiba. Ya, Tokyo. Itu sebabnya ia sekarang memutuskan untuk mencoba pendidikan di Tokyo. Siapa tahu ia bisa bertemu dengan gadis kecil itu? Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa dewa telah mempertemukan mereka secara tiba-tiba. Di sini, di _Tokyo International High School_ selaku sekolah terbaik di Jepang.

_X-A_

_Sakura Haruno_

_Sasuke Uchiha_

Ia benar-benar bersyukur dengan sistem kelas sesuai peringkat yang ada di sekolah ini –ah lebih tepatnya bersyukur karena ia menempati peringkat 2.

Laki-laki berambut _emo _itu mengukir senyum yang amat tipis. Terlihat jelas kepuasan yang menguasai dirinya. Satu sekolah dan sekarang satu kelas. Apa yang lebih sempurna daripada ini?

"Uchiha... Sasuke?"

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi atletis itu langsung menoleh ketika mendengar suara yang sangat khas. Suara yang amat dikenalinya –atau lebih tepatnya baru saja ia hapalkan ketika berada dalam aula.

Dan ia mendapati seorang gadis dengan wajah oriental itu menatap papan pengumuman penuh rasa tak percaya. Ah, sepertinya gadis kecil itu merasa mengenali nama tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya merasa takut akan pemilik nama tersebut?

Sakura –nama gadis yang sedang ditatap Sasuke dari jauh itu menoleh seolah menyadari ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Dan pada saat itu, _onyx _dan _emerald _bertemu. Hanya beberapa detik sebelum sang _emerald _memalingkan wajahnya dengan wajah pucat pasi. Wah, sepertinya kejadian masa lalu telah membuatnya menjadi kurang ramah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke justru tersenyum. Ia merasa Sakura masih mengenalinya walau 8 tahun sudah berlalu. Hal yang cukup membuatnya merasa bahagia tak terkira.

Sasuke terus memerhatikan gadis itu dari jauh. Bahkan ia memerhatikan saat ada seorang laki-laki yang mengobrol dengan Sakura dan mulai membawanya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Cih."

Tanpa Sasuke atau siapapun sadari, Sasuke mulai mengeraskan kepalan tangannya.

.

Suasana kelas termasuk dalam kategori sunyi layaknya kelas baru yang terisi oleh anak-anak yang belum saling mengenal. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah seseorang yang memiliki otak jenius dan cemerlang –termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura. Beberapa dari mereka mengobrol dengan teman sebangkunya dan mengucapkan kata-kata ramah sebagai dalih membuat pertemanan baru. Walau hanya kecil dan sekilas, Sasuke menyadari bahwa kini Haruno Sakura menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh kelas. Bagaimana tidak? Tidak hanya memiliki paras cantik bak bidadari, ia memiliki otak jenius pun senyum yang amat ramah. Dan, hanya dalam sekejab kini meja Sakura yang berada di barisan depan kini sudah ramai oleh murid-murid di kelas A.

Sasuke hanya terdiam memandanginya dari kejauhan. Bila sakura memilih meja paling depan kolom kedua –tempat yang dekat dengan meja guru, Maka Sasuke sengaja memilih meja baris ketiga di baris yang sama agar ia bisa melihat gadis itu dengan lebih leluasa. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu kembali menyita perhatian dan dunianya. Senyum yang ia arahkan terhadap teman-teman barunya terlihat sangat indah, namun, Sasuke mengetahui dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah senyum yang dibuat-buat. Entah mengapa, ia merasa sebal melihat senyum ramah palsunya itu. Membuat dirinya semakin terhempas dalam jurang penasaran. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, senyumnya bagaikan bidadari yang lepas dari khayangan. Mungkin bagi mereka itu amat berlebihan, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Nee, Sasuke, Apa kau benar-benar sangat menyukai gadis itu hingga tidak bisa melepas pandangan tersebut?

"Hei, Kamu yang berada di peringkat kedua, 'kan?"

Akhirnya sebuah suara memecahkan dunianya. Sasuke melirik sedikit ke arah asal suara dan kini tertampi sesosok gadis dengan surai merah sepunggung. Rambutnya dan parasnya mungkin memang terlihat amat indah, lekukan tubuhnya terbentuk dengan amat sempurna. Namun entah mengapa keindahan itu tidak mengundah mata Sasuke sama sekali. Baginya, satu-satunya gadis paling indah yang pernah tercipta dan terlahir hanyalah Haruno Sakura. Sasukepun kembali memutar matanya memandang Sakura kembali.

"Oh, dari tatapanmu itu. Kamu tidak suka dengan orang yang kini merebut tahta-mu, Ya?"

Sasuke pun langsung menoleh tak suka menatap gadis berkacamata itu. Entah mendapat keberanian dari mana hingga gadis itu mencolek dagu Sasuke dengan genit. Dan di sini Sasuke menyadari dari pakaian gadis itu yang amat kecil hingga menampilkan lekukannya dengan sangat, gadis yang mungkin sudah menjadi wanita itu benar-benar murahan. Dan, apa gadis itu tidak bisa membedakan arti setiap tatapan? Atau memang tatapan Sasuke yang sinis? Entahlah.

"Maksudku –apa yang bagus dari gadis itu? Ia tidak terlihat pintar. Kalau menurutku, senyumnya sangat memuakkan. Aku yakin kamu pasti selalu berada di peringkat teratas, 'kan? Apa kau tidak kesal dengan gadis itu, Sasuke? Maksudku–"

–**BRAKK!**

Sasuke pun langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya seraya menggebrak meja. Beberapa mata kini sudah menuju ke arahnnya. Lalu dengan cepat Uchiha Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan wanita berkacamata itu dan berjalan menuju meja Sakura dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat itu, Sakura hanya menatap heran ke arah Sasuke yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh yang sulit terdefinisikan. Tapi itu hanya sejenak hingga akhirnya tangan kiri Sasuke bergerak menarik tangan kanan Sakura dengan kasar menuju ke depan kelas.

Suasana kelas dalam seketika pun jadi menegang.

"Semuanya dengar," bibir Sasuke bergerak dengan kasar. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan hingga berani melakukan hal seperti ini di depan kelas.

Semua matapun memandang ke arah Sasuke. Gadis berambut merah dan Sakura hanya memasang wajah bingung.

"Ada seorang gadis yang meragukan kepintaran Sakura Haruno. Bagaimana kalau kita mengetes Sakura dan gadis dari antah berantah ini?" lanjut Sasuke dengan suara lantang.

Beberapa dari mereka langsung menatap ke depan dengan tatapan penasaran. Pasalnya, beberapa dari mereka memang merasa penasaran dengan kepintaran Sakura selaku peraih nilai sempurna di ujian masuk kemarin. Bahkan seorang laki-laki yang sedari tadi tertidur pun langsung bangun dan ikut menyaksikan kelanjutannya.

"Ini soal tentang trigonometri. Kalian tinggal menjawab pertanyaan ini, lalu kalau benar kalian bisa menjelaskannya," ucap Sasuke –lagi sebelum akhirnya melepas genggaman tangannya di pergelangan tangan Sakura dan gadis merah itu. Bedanya, ia melepas tangan gadis merah dengan kasar, namun lembut terhadap Sakura.

Beberapa di antara mereka mulai berbisik. Mereka mulai merasa bingung. Pasalnya, mereka belum pernah mempelajari trigonometri yang dipelajari di SMA nanti dan mereka bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura maupun gadis itu bisa menjawabnya. Atau yang lebih parahnya, apakah Sasuke mengetahui apa yang akan dia tanyakan?

"Berapa hasil dari Sin 81 + Sin 21 di bagi cos 99 – cos 201? Ada 5 opsi. 3, B.1, akar tiga, D.0, atau E.2? Waktu menjawab 60 detik," ucap Sasuke seraya menulis soal beserta opsi tersebut di papan tulis menggunakan spidol yang berada di atas meja guru.

"He-hei tunggu! Setidaknya biarkan aku mengambil kertas coretan–"

"59–"

Gadis berambut merah itu langsung panik. Dengan asal-asalan ia mengambil spidol papan tulis di depan matanya dan mulai menjadikan papan tulis sebagai papan coret-coretannya.

Terlihat, beberapa di antara murid-murid di kelas itu pun ikut menghitung soal yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. Sementara Sakura hanya terdiam menunduk.

"Tunggu sebentar, memang kita memelajari ini di SMP?"

"–25"

"ARGHH!"

Gadis berambut merah itu langsung berteriak frustasi. Ia mencoret-coret asal papan tulis tanpa mengerti apa yang baru saja ia coret. Suasana kelas pun menjadi hening karena kebanyakan dari mereka ikut mencari jawaban dari soal tersebut. Beberapa di antara mereka juga bertingkah tidak peduli karena merasa hasilnya akan nihil kalau mengerjakan soal yang bahkan belum pernah dipelajari sebelumnya.

"Lima, Empat, Tiga,"

"D! Aku pilih D! NOL!" Ucap gadis berambut merah itu dengan lantang. Ia kini hanya bisa berharap tebakannya jitu.

Sasuke pun tersenyum sarkastik.

"Bagaimana jawabanmu, Haruno Sakura?"

Sakura hanya terdiam sejenak. Ia langsung mengangkat jari telunjuknya dan menulis di udara menggunakan jarinya.

" tiga," jawab Sakura penuh percaya diri dan dengan wajah serius.

"Jawabanmu benar."

Sasuke semakin mengembangkan senyumnya seraya memberikan spidol di tangannya kepada Sakura untuk menuliskan penyelesaiannya. Suasana kelas semakin menyepi karena kebanyakan dari mereka menunggu penjelasan dari Haruno Sakura. Beberapa di antara mereka pun berdecak kagum pada Sasuke yang mampu memberikan persoalan tersebut, dan Sakura yang mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut tanpa memerlukan media coret-coretan. Beberapa pula berpikir bahwa mungkin Sakura hanya beruntung karena menjawab dengan benar dan menanti kebenaran apakah itu hanya keberuntungan atau murni kepintarannya?

"Begini. Nanti kita akan memelajari hal ini di bab trigonometri yang akan ada di kelas 11 semester 2. Jadi, ada persamaan seperti ini dalam trigonometri," Sakura memberi jeda sejenak menuliskan beberapa persamaan matematika, "dan ini."

Murid-murid yang berada di kelas itu pun tercengang melihat penjelasan Sakura.

"Nah, aku memasukan soal ini," Sakura melingkari soal yang baru saja diberikan oleh Sasuke, "ke dalam persamaan ini," lanjutnya lagi seraya melingkari persamaan yang baru saja ia tuliskan.

"Jadi, alfa adalah ini, dan beta adalah ini. Lalu kita buat menjadi bentuk seperti ini dan coret ini dengan ini karena menghasilkan angka 1. Maka yang tersisa adalah Cos 30 dibagi Sin 120. Nanti kita akan mempelajari persamaan seperti ini–" Sakura mulai mencorat-coret papan tulis dengan persamaan lain, "–di pelajaran Fisika kelas X semester satu bab vektor. Jadi Cos 30 kita ketahui sebagai setengah akar 3 dan sin 150 sama saja dengan sin 30 maka hasilnya setengah. Karena ia berada di kuadran 2, maka nilai sin tetaplah positif. Jadi, setengah akar tiga dibagi setengah hasilnya akar tiga."

Suasana semakin mensunyi. Beberapa dari mereka tercengang karena Sakura dapat menjelaskan detail pelajaran tersebut sepaket dengan kapan mereka akan mempelajarinya. Mereka pun bertanya-tanya, apakah Sakura mempelajari ini semua saat liburan? Dan, apakah Sasuke juga mempelajari soal seperti ini?

–**PLOK! PLOK!**

Sasuke pun memberikan tepuk tangan yang kemudian diikuti oleh beberapa anak yang merasa kagum. Sasuke bahkan menunjukan senyuman dengan tatapan lembut ke arah Sakura.

"Nah, asal kalian tahu, soal ini merupakan salah satu dari soal olimpiade Matematika. Kurasa sekarang kalian pasti tidak perlu meragukan gadis ini lagi, 'kan?" ucap Sasuke seraya menatap sinis gadis berambut merah yang kini berusaha mengigit bibirnya. Ia tentu merasa sangat dipermalukan. Sakura yang menyadari hal tersebut langsung menghampiri gadis berambut merah tersebut dan tersenyum.

"Anoo, itu juga aku hanya beruntung. Maksudku, aku hanya menebaknya di awal dan baru mengingat persamaan itu saat menerangkan di depan kelas. Di sisi lain ini karena aku belajar selama liburan, kalau aku tidak belajar pasti aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal ini. Sejujurnya ini soal yang sulit kok. Tak perlu kece–"

"SOMBONG! BERISIK! Orang-orang pintar seperti kalian pasti hanya menganggap remeh kami, 'kan?! Kalian hanya hebat karena kalian pintar!" bentak gadis itu sebelum akhirnya berlari keluar kelas. Di saat yang hampir bersamaan, seorang pria bermasker dengan pakaian rapi masuk hingga bertabrakan dengan gadis berambut merah itu sebelum akhirnya gadis itu kembali berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Sakura dengan gesit langsung meraih penghapus dan menghapus coret-coretan di papan tulis it. Sasuke yang melihat hal tersebut tak tinggal diam dan mulai membantu Sakura menghapus papan tulis.

Tetapi bohong kalau laki-laki bermasker itu tidak melihat coret-coretan itu dan merasa horror dengan kelas terpintar di angkatan tersebut. Maksudnya, sambil menunggu guru mereka belajar, 'kah?

Setelah selesai, Sakura langsung berlari menuju mejanya –atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berusaha tidak berdekatan dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Sasuke yang menyadari hal tersebut hanya tersenyum sarkastik. Sepertinya gadis masa kecilnya itu masih membenci dirinya, terlihat dari tatapan tak suka yang ia tak sengaja ia lontarkan kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Kita sekarang akan memulai _Homeroom class _untuk lebih mengenal lebih tentang sekolah ini. Seperti yang kalian tahu, sekolah kita menempati peringkat pertama se-Jepang. Pertama, saya ucapkan selamat. Kedua, saya harap kalian dapat menjaga nama baik sekolah ini, apalagi kalian adalah anak-anak pilihan dari peringkat 1-30. Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Sebelum saya melanjutkan perkenalan kita. Saya akan mengabsen terlebih dahulu."

Dan saat proses absen berlangsung, Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa murid dalam kelas tersebut semuanya hadir. Itu berarti, gadis tadi bukanlah berasa dari kelas ini. Tapi ia tak peduli, selama ia berada di dekat Sakura dan bisa selalu melihatnya, ia tak akan memedulikan hal-hal lain.

.

Malam itu, Sasuke tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam belajar. Entah mengapa, hari ini Sasuke merasa amat senang di hari pertamanya masuk sekolah. Dan sumber kebahagiaannya adalah Sakura. Pikirannya penuh dengan Sakura dan Sakura. Ia dapat melihat gadis kecil-nya kembali dan Sakura tetap tak berubah. Tetap menjadi sosok yang selalu membuatnya penasaran dan tertantang untuk lebih meningkatkan belajarnya. Padahal, awalnya gadis itu menunjukan raut pucat saat menatapnya. Namun hanya dalam sedetik saja Sasuke merasa gadis itu seolah sudah melupakan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu. Di detik berikutnya, ia menunjukan tatapan aneh. Gadis itu begitu sulit untuk ditebak. Entah bagaimana, Sasuke merasa gadis itu bagaikan pemeran akting yang amat sempurna –walaupun ia sangat yakin Sakura menyadari dirinya selalu ditatap Sasuke, ia tetap bertingkah biasa dan tersenyum dengan biasa kepada orang-orang yang mengajaknya berbicara. Ia mulai berpikir, apakah Sakura masih perawan?

.

Sasuke tidak percaya dengan ini semua.

"UCHIHA SASUKE! APALAGI MAUMU?!"

Saat Sakura berlari menuju loteng dan menangis dengan keras.

Awalnya Sasuke hanya melihat Sakura berlari dengan sangat cepat saat baru sampai di kelasnya. Membuat dirinya merasa penasaran karena ia sangat yakin melihat wajah Sakura memerah seolah menahan tangisnya. Dan benar saja, saat Sasuke mengejarnya hingga berada di loteng saat ini, Sakura langsung menangis tak karuan.

"Kenapa kamu berada di Tokyo?! Ingin menindasku? Apa salahku hingga kamu tetap membenciku?! Apa dosaku hingga kita harus bertemu di sekolah ini dan kamu berbuat sekejam ini? APA YANG SALAH KALAU AKU ADALAH ANAK DARI PELACUR?! PELACUR PUN JUGA MANUSIA DAN KALIAN TAK MENGERTI APA KESULITAN MEREKA DAN ANAK MEREKA YANG INGIN HIDUP NORMAL!"

Sasuke hanya terdiam sejenak. Entah mengapa tubuhnya seolah kaku mendengar kata-kata Sakura yang begitu menusuk hatinya. Hatinya bagai teriris. Rasanya, rasa sakit yang kali ini ia rasakan lebih besar daripada rasa sakit yang ia rasakan 8 tahun yang lalu. Dan lagi, ia bahkan tak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

Papan tulis itu kini di kelilingi oleh beberapa orang yang memandangnya penuh rasa tak percaya. Mereka berusaha menyangkal namun saat melihat Sakura langsung berlari tanpa meletakkan tas membuat mereka semua menjadi ragu.

_Haruno Sakura adalah seorang anak pelacur!_

_Haruno Sakura menggunakan tubuh ibunya untuk mendapatkan bocoran soal-soal selama ini!_

_Ia adalah gadis bodoh yang menyamar sebagai gadis pintar!_

_**To be Continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **Fiuhh... akhirnya selesai juga _chapter one-_nya. Ga banyak ngomong deh. Aku sendiri gatau harus berkata apa selain: Kayaknya _Try Out _Matematikaku ancur =') Soal yang di atas adalah salah satu soal _Try Out_-ku. Aku dapet paket B, dan sumpah soal paket B beda banget ama paket A. Di susahin banget ama gurunya. Kayaknya beliau sengaja karena (kebetulan) anak-anak yang paling pinter Matematika SEMUANYA benar-benar berada di tempat paket B =') Kasihan rakyat jelata kayak aku ya. Kurang beruntung. Wkwkwk

Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih pada seluruh pihak yang sudah me_review_, me-_fave_ dan me-_follow_ maupun para _silent reader_ fic-ku ini. Maaf belum bisa bales _review _dulu. Udah malam, ikan harus bobo soalnya (Abaikan. Harap maklum _author _lagi rada-rada _error)_

Laptopku ga bisa _login_ FFN nih gak tahu kenapa T-T Bisa baca-baca tapi ga bisa login. Jadinya aku _upload _dan _publish _lewat ponsel –lagi. Ada yang tahu sebabnya?

Jakarta, 15 Januari 2015 23:05 oleh _author _yang lagi sedih ama nilai-nilainya tapi tetap aja males belajar.


	3. Chapter 2

Detak jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat. Entah mengapa dadanya terasa begitu perih melihat tangisan gadis yang sempat menarik perhatiannya selama ini. Gadis itu terus menangis bagai orang kesetanan yang merasa amat ketakutan. Gadis dengan senyum itu kini telah menanggalkan topengnya. Entah bagaimana, teriakan gadis itu menjadi belati tajam bagi hatinya.

Uchiha Sasuke menggerakan jari-jarinya. Walau bibirnya terasa keluh dan tubuhnya bagai melumpuh, ia tetap berusaha untuk tetap bergerak. Berharap dapat menyalurkan kekuatan yang lebih untuk gadis _favourite_-nya itu. Bibirnya tak dapat berkata apapun walau hanya untuk berucap kalimat sangkalan. Ia merasa pasti gadis ini tidak akan mendengarkannya karena telah telanjur menganggap Sasuke telah membencinya.

Ia mulai merengkuh gadis itu dengan sangat lembut.

Sakura hanya menarik nafas penuh kejut. Ia menatap ke atas dan mendapati Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangat lembut. Ini telah menjadi kali keduanya laki-laki itu melihat kelemahannya –air matanya. Meski ia tidak membenci lelaki itu, namun ia merasa tidak nyaman karena laki-laki itu selalu bertingkah seolah membencinya di masa lalu –lalu ia kembali menjadi sosok yang sangat lembut dan sulit untuk dikenali karena semakin pendiam.

Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata Sakura yang masih terpatri meninggalkan jejak di pipi Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Ia bukannya tidak menyukai perlakuan Sasuke. Namun ada bagian dalam dirinya yang merasa ketakutan –entah ketakutan apa. Awalnya Sakura memang memejamkan matanya –menikmati segala rasa nyaman yang disalurkan oleh rengkuhan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun saat ia sedetik kemudian, ia langsung mendorong Uchiha Sasuke dan berlari meninggalkan tempat itu seraya menyangkal segala perasaan yang sempat ia rasakan sedetik lalu.

Sasuke hanya terdiam mematung menyaksikan punggung Sakura yang kian mengecil. Entah bagaimana ia merasa sedih saat melihat punggung itu kian mengecil –mengingatkannya pada kejadian malam hari 8 tahun yang lalu. Tapi, itu hanya sejenak. Ia akhirnya menghela nafas dan memandang ke arah langit seraya memasukan tangannya ke saku celana.

Beberapa saat kemudian ia seolah tenggelam dalam pikirannya yang terdalam. Entah bagaimana gadis berambut merah muda itu benar-benar membuatnya merasa seperti orang gila.

"Aku akan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya."

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan memilih untuk kembali ke kelas menghapus tulisan-tulisan yang membuat gadis-nya sesedih tadi.

.

**Naruto **** © Masashi Kishimoto-sama**

**.**

**SMILE © Kiyuchire**

**.**

**Mohon maaf atas kekurangan yang mungkin akan berada dalam **_**fic **_**ini**

_**.**_

_**WARNING! SASUSAKU ALERT! **_

**Untuk anak di bawah umur harap menjauh bila tidak merasa cukup umur untuk menerima segala konten dewasa yang mungkin akan muncul**

_**Rated M **_**untuk **_**content**_** dewasa. Tidak akan ada lemon hot di dalam cerita ini**

**Saya menerima segala bentuk concrit yang paling mencela sekalipun selama itu bukan untuk menjatuhkanku dan untuk meningkatkan kualitasku**

**Saya tidak menerima **_**flame **_**alay penjatuh. Saat saya menerimanya, saya akan langsung menghapusnya**

**.**

_**Chapter two**_

**.**

**.**

_**ITADAKIMASU!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang Uchiha Sasuke memanggilku ke atap sepulang sekolah seperti ini?"

Sasuke Uchiha hanya menoleh bosan. Sudah cukup lama ia menunggu di tempat ini di saat sebelumnya ia menitipkan pesan pada teman Karin agar Karin datang ke atap sekolah sepulang sekolah.

"Ah, apa tiba-tiba kau ingin menyatakan cinta? Padahal baru kemarin kau bersikap seperti menolakku. Apa kau seorang _tsundere?"_ Ucapnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan menyentuh dagu Sasuke dengan jari telunjuknya. Sasuke langsung menunjukan tatapan tak suka dan menepis sentuhan tersebut.

Karin terkejut saat menerima perlakuan itu. Namun, ia lebih memilih untuk menutupi rasa kecewanya dengan senyumannya.

"Apa kau pelakunya?"

Suasana yang sepi itu kini serasa menegangkan untuk Karin. Saat itu ia hanya menunjukan bulatan matanya sebagai ujukan rasa kejut. Namun, ia tetap berusaha mempertahankan senyumnya.

"Waw. Cepat sekali ketawannya?" jawabnya yang membuat Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sebuah tulisan itu membuat Sakura tidak masuk sekolah, Ya hari ini? Aku tidak melihatnya seharian?"

Sasuke makin mengepalkan tangannya dan menggertakan gigi penuh rasa tak suka.

"Hebat bukan? Dengan caraku, aku bisa membuat siapapun menjadi menderita. Dengan caraku, aku sanggup membuat sebuah cerita mengejutkan. Ah, apa kau percaya dengan tulisan kasarku itu?"

Sasuke langsung merenggangkan kepalan tangannya saat mendengar kata-kata Karin. Ia lalu menatap Karin yang kini mulai memancarkan kilatan mata keirian hati yang mendalam. Namun, saat itu ia bisa bernafas lega.

Ia mulai mencerna beberapa kalimat Karin yang cukup janggal dan mulai memikirkan banyak hal. Karin tidak mungkin mendapatkan informasi secepat itu. Sebuah kesimpulan bisa ditarik atas ucapan-ucapan Karin: Rupanya, ia hanya asal menulis dan kebetulan tulisannya adalah kenyataan. Faktanya, ia tidak mengetahui kebenarannya.

"Ya, gadis dengan beasiswa itu tidak pernah menyantumkan nama orangtua maupun walinya. Dan orang-orang di sekitar pasti akan membuat _gossip_ yang lebih menghebohkan setelah melihat tulisan tersebut. Hey, bukankah sebuah kabar burung itu memiliki efektivitas yang amat luar biasa?"

"Oke. Kau boleh pergi sekarang,"

Sasuke hanya menatap Karin sekilas. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah langit-langit dan memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang terasa begitu nyaman untuknya saat itu. Ia merasa lega.

"A-APAAN? Harusnya kamu marah dan memintaku untuk menarik gossip itu–"

–**SRETT!**

Tak memedulikan Karin, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum Karin menyelesaikan itu, entah bagaimana kaki Karin melemas.

Karin langsung menundukan kepalanya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Dalam beberapa detik, aura kekecewaan mulai menguar mengelilingi aura tubuhnya.

"Ah, aku sangat ceroboh. Seharusnya aku tidak langsung berkata jujur seperti tadi," ucap gadis itu mengeratkan pelukan ditubuhnya.

"Heh. Hahaha, Tenang saja. Ini hanya kecerobohan kecil. Dan otak ini sanggup menjadi lebih licik dan jahat,"

Dan, saat itu hanya terdengar suara tawa gila gadis berambut merah yang nampak sangat kacau tersebut.

.

Mendapatkan _labelling _sebagai tokoh antagonis membuat beberapa manusia menjadi memilih untuk mematikan sisi baiknya karena telah lelah menjelaskan bahwa _labelling_ tersebut adalah salah. Karena pada saat korban _labelling _tersebut melakukan hal baik, hanya akan ada celaan yang didapatkannya. Membuat sosok tersebut lebih memilih untuk menjadi tokoh antagonis murni.

Sasuke bukannya tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Sasuke dapat melihat pandangan sedih dan kesepian yang tersorot dari kilat mata gadis bernama Karin tersebut. Dan bagaimana dengan polosnya gadis itu menjawab dengan jujur tanpa menyangkal kesalahannya sedikitpun –dan ia mengucapkan tanpa gentar. Namun, Sasuke tidak memedulikan hal tersebut. Ada hal lebih penting yang harus ia kerjakan.

–Di sisi lain ia hanya memedulikan sosok Sakura untuk saat ini.

.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat. Berusaha mengusir rasa kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang kini mulai menguasai perasaannya. Ia terus meneteskan air matanya dan mengutuk takdir. Bukan dirinya yang meminta untuk menjadi seorang anak dari pelacur. Bukan dirinya yang meminta untuk terlahir di dunia ini. Demi memperbaiki takdir, ia terus berusaha selama bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi yang terbaik. Ia berusaha untuk menjadi lebih dan lebih baik dari ibunya.

Tidak, bukan berarti ia membenci sosok ibunya. Ia mengetahui dengan jelas bagaimana lembut dan suci hati ibunya. Hanya takdir dan masa lalu yang tidak adil dan seolah berusaha untuk mempermainkan mereka.

"Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Tenang, Sakura, kau kuat dan pasti bisa melalui ini semua," ia berusaha untuk menghipnotis dirinya. Berusaha untuk menghibur diri dalam kegelapan ruangan dan kehangatan tubuhnya sendiri –seperti sejak dulu.

Tapi percuma, tubuhnya tetap bergetar tak karuan. Rasa takut dan malu menguar kuat dalam tubuhnya meski ia tahu tak harusnya ia seperti itu.

Akhirnya ia meraih ponselnya dan mengetik beberapa tombol di sana.

"_Okaa-chan, _ini aku Sakura,"

.

Sasuke hanya memangku wajahnya bosan. Ia hanya menatap ke arah pintu kelas dari bangku duduknya. Beberapa saat ia melirik jam tangannya untuk memastikan jam kelas yang akan dimulai. 5 menit lagi kelas jam pertama akan dimulai dan Sakura belum masuk sekolah –tepatnya ia sudah tidak masuk selama 2 hari.

Ia sangat ingin menjenguk dan mengetahui keadaan Sakura saat mengetahui kenyataan dari Karin. Namun, takdir berkata lain karena dirinya sama sekali tidak mengetahui lokasi Sakura maupun cara menghubungi Sakura. Bertanya ke teman-teman sekelaspun percuma karena tidak ada yang mengetahuinya atau memandang aneh ke arah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pikiran liarnya mulai bermain. Memori-memori 8 tahun yang lalu berputar ke saat di mana Sakura yang tiba-tiba pindah sekolah setelah Sasuke mengetahui rahasia terbesar Sakura.

Lalu, ia pun langsung bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Masih ada satu cara untuk mengetahui keadaan Sakura: pergi ke ruang guru dan menanyakan alamat tinggal Sakura. Dan iapun merutuki kenapa ia baru bisa menyadari hal tersebut sekarang –bukan kemarin-kemarin?

Namun, saat ia membuka pintu seret tersebut–

–**SRETTT**

–sosok Sakura justru muncul di depan matanya dengan posisi tangan menyeret pintu tersebut dari sisi lainnya.

Tubuh Sasuke hanya membatu saat Sakura hanya tersenyum sinis ke arahnya –senyuman yang entah mengapa terlihat begitu mengerikan di matanya. Senyum sarkastik.

"Kalau kau ingin berperang denganku. Kali ini aku akan berperang melawanmu. Tenanglah, aku tidak akan kabur kali ini. Kali ini aku lebih kuat dan lebih memiliki persenjataan lengkap. Dan lihatlah kekuatanku yang sesungguhnya. Akupun bisa membalas membencimu,"

Dan, Sakura pun berjalan masuk meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini mematung di depan pintu tersebut.

"Ah, Haruno-san? _Daijoubu?"_

Sasuke langsung menolehkan wajahnya cepat saat suara lain masuk ke indera pendengarannya. Dan saat ini, ia dapat melihat Sakura yang tersenyum itu kembali di kelilingi oleh teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Aku tak menyangka tulisan-tulisan kejam itu bisa tertulis di depan kelas kita."

Sakura hanya tersenyum kaku. Ia berusaha untuk tetap tersenyum dan terlihat tegar.

Sasuke hanya dapat menyaksikan kejadian tersebut. Meski kejadian tersebut berapa di dekatnya, entah bagaimana ia merasa amat jauh dari tempat gadis tersebut berpijak kini. Ia hanya mampu mendengar suara-suara dukungan untuk Sakura yang mencekal tudingan tentang coretan tersebut dan tidak memercayai hal tersebut. Entah bagaimana, senyuman dan ucapan tenang gadis itu sanggup menutupi segalanya dengan baik, mampu mengganti gossip tersebut menjadi suatu kejadian kejam yang menimpa dirinya yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

"Aku juga tak mengerti. Saat itu aku sedang memiliki masalah dengan keluargaku. Kalian tahu? Ada yang iri karena ibuku dikejar-kejar oleh sosok laki-laki kaya. Sepertinya orang yang patah hati mengetahui hal tersebut mengirimi pesan gelap kepada ibuku dan mengatai ibuku sebagai pelacur. Saat itu aku jadi kesal dan tak mampu mengontrol emosi. Dan saat aku sedang ke sekolah, aku melihat tulisan semacam itu. Aku jadi sedih dan berpikir orang tersebut telah melakukan hal yang terlalu jauh hingga mengetahui tempatku bersekolah. Aku bahkan menerka hal yang tidak-tidak. Ya, kalian pasti akan kacau kalah menjadi aku, 'kan? Akhirnya aku memilih untuk tidak ke sekolah dulu untuk menjaga keadaan ibu di luar Tokyo. Karena suatu alasan keluarga aku tidak bisa menuliskan nama orangtuaku. Aku sebetulnya tidak ingin memberitahu ini. Tapi sepertinya aku sendiri pasti tidak akan kuat kalau di gosipkan yang tidak-tidak hehehe," ucap gadis itu dengan suara nada yang amat meyakinkan. Sasuke hanya dapat tercengang mendengar semua alasan logis tersebut. Tapi, ia sangat tahu bahwa itu semua adalah kebohongan belaka.

"Maaf ya membuat kalian semua jadi heboh begitu tanpa menjelaskan yang sesungguhnya," gadis itu tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Gadis itu sangat luar biasa. Ada beberapa perasaan kecewa yang mulai menyuluti hati Sasuke saat itu. Sasuke merasa amat sedih mengetahui gadis itu sampai berbohong demi menutupi aibnya dan ketenangannya dengan alasan yang ia sendiri tidak ketahui. Hingga detik ini, Sasuke benar-benar tak mengetahui apapun tentang gadis luar biasa itu. Gadis itu memang gadis yang amat cerdas.

Tiba-tiba mata _emerald _Sakura berputar ke arah Sasuke. _Onyx _dan _emerald _itu bertatap sapa. Dan Sasuke merasa tatapan Sakura seolah berkata 'rasakan itu. Aku bisa membuat usahamu gagal.'

.

Sasuke berulang kali menghela nafas panjang. Beberapa kali pula matanya melirik ke depan –tempat Sakura Haruno kini duduk manis dengan rambut terurai rapi. Rambut Sakura terlihat sangat indah di mata Sasuke.

Kejadian tadi pagi cukup mengejutkan Sasuke. Namun, ia tetap berusaha tenang. Entah bagaimana, rasa penasarannya kini semakin menguar kuat. Gadis itu kini semakin terjerumus dalam kebohongan yang diciptakannya sendiri. Apakah menjadi anak seorang pelacur benar-benar sangat mengganggunya? Apa alasan ia menutupi itu semua hanya karena rasa malu? Dan apakah alasan kepindahan Sakura 8 tahun yang lalu adalah karena rahasianya yang terbongkar oleh Sasuke?

Gadis itu terlalu memiliki banyak tanda tanya. Gadis itu sangat cerdas dan misterius. Dan ia cantik.

"Nah, sekarang kita akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas biologi kali ini,"

Sasuke langsung menatap ke arah guru biologi yang kini sudah membuat sebuah kertas kecil di meja. Beberapa murid kini ia lihat mulai mengantri di depan untuk mengambil kertas-kertas yang telah ia letakan. Sasuke langsung berdiri dari tempatnya dan mengambil kertas tersebut.

"Nah, untuk kelompok 1; berkumpul di sudut sana, kelompok 2 ; di sebelahnya, 3 di belakang sudut lainnya, 4, 5 dan 6 di depannya lagi dan 7, 8, 9 di depannya lagi. Satu kelompok ada 3 orang. Bapak harap dengan cara ini kalian bisa akrab dengan teman-teman sekelompokmu. Untuk mempermudah. Kelompok ini adalah kelompok kalian selama satu tahun. Tugas dikumpulkan minggu depan, Ya."

Sasuke pun langsung menuju lokasi untuk kelompok 8 –lokasi yang sebelumnya ditunjukan oleh guru biologinya. Di sana, ia sudah melihat sosok seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo duduk manis di tempat tersebut. Ia hanya menghela nafas seraya duduk di sebelah gadis yang terlihat nampak terkejut itu. Sasuke tidak memedulikan gadis tersebut. Ia hanya melihat ke arah lain mencari sosok gadis berambut merah muda. Ia ingin tahu di kelompok mana gadis tersebut berada. Tiba-tiba mata _onyx_-nya menangkap _emerald _tersebut. _Emerald _itu langsung menatap penuh tak suka seraya berjalan mendekat. Dan dari tatapan itu, Sasuke sangat yakin bahwa Sakura seolah berkata 'apa yang kau lakukan di sana?' dan otak Sasuke cukup jenius untuk menyadari bahwa mereka akan sekelompok biologi untuk satu tahun ke depan.

Dan pada saat itu tanpa mereka berdua sadari, benang merah yang menghubungkan mereka mulai memendekan ukurannya.

.

Sama halnya dengan berkumpul tugas kelompok lainnya. Akan ada pihak yang harus rela rumahnya menjadi tempat penampungan. Dan telah diputuskan bahwa mereka akan berkumpul di apartemen Haruno Sakura. Apa kalian melihat raut wajah senang Sasuke Uchiha dan raut wajah ingin menolak namun tak bisa milik Sakura?

Dan, kisah cinta ini akan tetap berlanjut.

.

.

.

_**To Be continue**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**A/N: **Akhirnya sempet juga untuk mengetik chapter dua-nya. Asli sibuk banget. Lagi pecan ujian nih. Capek, bawaannya males makan juga. Ada yang tahu tidak sebabnya apa? Habis ternyata teman-teman aku juga jadi males makan katanya hehehe.

Yah. Terimakasih kepada seluruh pihak yang sudah mau bersabar menunggu fiksi ini dilanjutkan. Untuk LIT, SaF, UL sabar ya. Lagi diketik dengan cicilan. Lagi sibuk bangeeettt. Jangan pada marah ama aku dong. Maafin karena tidak sempat mengetik T-T Maaf jadinya cuma bisa dibuat segini dan bahasanya kurang memuaskan.

Terimakasih juga untuk para _reviewer, reader, _maupun _silent reader _yang sudah bersedia membaca hingga titik ini. Maaf belum bisa balas satu persatu.

Akhir kata, review?

Jakarta, 13 Maret 2015 20:30 _**Oleh author yang sedang kelabakan belajar Kimia untuk persiapan UN.**_


End file.
